The Guardian of Light and Darkness
by HotShot14
Summary: A paladin and necromancer find out that their lives destined to hold two great powers. Please read and review!Finished
1. Default Chapter

The Guardian of Light and Darkness  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago before demons and angels were even born, the two powers that existed, Light and Dark made two gems infused with their powers and said that two people would be granted these powers and it was up to their choosing if they used it for good or evil. Thus they would be known as the guardians of Light and Dark. The gems were fixed on two gauntlets and hidden until the time came when the chosen ones would be ready. 


	2. The Chosen One of Light

Ch.1 The Holy One  
  
Nikata Tomoe signed and thought about how she was to obey her commands now. The elders had commanded that she help train the new trainees. " I am a general for the army, not a trainer," she grumbled. She looked at the recruits and signed again. The trainees were looking very pleased that they were to be trained be the greatest paladin in all of Westmarch. " All right, let us see how your swords skills are!" Nikata shouted. One by one she beckoned the trainees forward and allowed them the first attack. She defeated everyone without even having to take a second swing. "Their too confident," she thought as she slapped one on the side of his helment with her sword." When the training was over and all of the trainees had limped away with bruises and hurt pride, she went back to her mansion. She sat down and thought about her past. The council told her that she had been found in the desert by a scouting party and was brought here. The curious thing about her was that upon her arm was a strange tattoo that looked like two dragons entwined to form a Ying Yan shape. In Westmarch, under the watchful eye of the council she grew to become a charming and intelligent teenager. With her long black hair that was dark as night with a white streak running down the middle of her head and bright simmering green eyes, many boys tried to impress her, but she had always ignored them. She enrolled herself in the teachings to become a paladin, but the other knights laughed to think that a woman would be as good as them. She trained hard and soon rose up in the ranks to became a top student. She could use any weapon and had more stamina to allow her to use multiple auras which was a skill the no known paladin could do. One student at the academy, a large and powerful knight, grew jealous of her and challenged her to a duel. She defeated him easily and she graduated sooner then any knight ever known. In her first battle she had fought so well in battle that she was promoted to general by the king himself. Nikata soon wonder whom her parents were and if she had any siblings. She could only wonder to herself, but her duty soon called her before the council again. Nikata was about seven feet tall and in her white and gold armor, and great broadsword, she was an intimidating figure, but actually she possessed a kind heart. She bowed low. "Rise," a deep voice that rang with authority commanded. She raised her head to look upon the head council member. " We have observed your training daily and comment that the trainees are doing very well under your wisdom, however, we have something else for you to do," he said. Nikata was surprised, but hid it upon her face. With her hard life, she could control her emotions, face and her eyes showed nothing but coolness in them. She had always been known to have a cool attitude, temper, and was not angered easily. " We will be leading a full scale assault upon one of the cities belonging to the foul necromancers" Nikata's face darken slightly. She knew of the necros and their foul magic dealing with the undead and darkness. "We would like you to lead the army in battle and size the city from those scum," the Head of the Council commanded. Nikata winced inside herself; she knew that it was foolish to lead such an attack against these people. Many knights would be killed and wasted, but she had no choice but to follow her orders. After all, it was not her place to argue with the orders from the king. "Very well then, I lead the attack against theses dark scum," she said. As she walked away, however, she couldn't help but sense that this battle would not go as planned. She had heard of the great General Nautikus and had hoped to be the one to strike him down with her own blade. She similed as she walked back to her mansion. 


	3. The Chosen One of Darkness

Ch.2 The Chosen Dark One  
  
Nautikus Kore looked at his books in frustration. He had searched trough the entire library, but find anything about what he was looking for. Nautikus with his well-built body for a necro, slight dark skin (pale from his years living underground with the necros), slightly pale black hair, handsome face that was twisted into a frown at the moment and his great hieght of about six foot six, didn't look like what he really was. He signed again as he still looked. Nautikus was not like this most of the time because he was known to have great patience and a cool temper. He had been searching for well over an hour on how to make his skeletons stronger because he found how they shatter easily in battle. He sat back on the chair with disappointment and thought about his life. He was a general in the army and more powerful then any necro that had ever existed. He had been found in the mountains with his strange dragon Yin Yang tattoo on his arm and was raised by a small family. He had the ability to cast more curses and could summon any creature without difficulty. He could raise the dead and merge them with other creatures to make them stronger. He had always wondered whom his real parents were and if he was an only child. He got up slowly and walked out of the library. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he looked around the city. It was dark and humid because they lived mostly near the swamps. He thought about the paladins, their sworn enemies because of their stupid " holiness and goodness" he thought in disgust. He had even heard of the great General Nikata, who was a woman and a powerful paladin. He had always hoped to have a chance to fight her and see if the great stories of her skills in battle were true. He had heard that survivors from other battles and actually seen her describe her to have been an angel of war. He walked back to his cabin thinking that if he ever got to meet her, how was he going to kill her. As he sat down on the chair a young necro dashed up to him." The elders require your presence," the messenger stated. Nautikus signed and followed the messenger to the Elders' palace. " Ahh, our great warrior has arrived," one of the elders, said. Nautikus asked in a polite tone," why have you call me before you my lords." " We have heard from the spies that those scum from Westmarch have planned to attack one of our cities and we asks you to be in personal command of the defense at that city." Another elder stated something else," we have also heard that General Nikata will be leading the army herself and this could be your chance to show how great a warrior you are." Nautikus kept his pleasure hidden from his leaders and thought that finally he would have a chance to prove his skills. "Very well then, I will personally watch he defense for and city and drive those scum away and make sure that they never come back," he said. As he turned away, however, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was going to be different about this battle then any battle he had ever been in. "You are just imagining thing," he said to himself, but he just could shake away that feeling. 


	4. The Meeting of the Chosen Ones

Ch.3  
  
The Meeting of the Chosen Ones  
  
Nikata looked at the necro city from atop a hill. She could see that it was well defended and would not be easy to penetrate. She banged down her visor and turned to one of her lieutenants. " Tell the army that we will attack upon my command and my command only," she said in a very stern voice. "Yes, commander," he said polity and turned on his horse to tell the army her orders. She sighed and turned to look at her army. In the army were several thousand paladins and several hundred priests who were protect by rings of knights. Her army was strong, but se didn't know if the army was ready to attack yet. " Priest grant me the power of holy sight," she commanded. In response the priest open their books and chanted out the words that would grant her this power. She felt the holy power of Zakarum fill her eyes and now she could see a great distance. Nikata scanned the city walls and saw that many necromancers guarded the gate to go inside. Then that was when she saw the great General Nautikus patrolling along the wall and keeping an eye on her army. She smiled that she would now have the chance to strike him down and put an end to the foul necro's empire. She planned in her mind to attack when the necro's defense drops a bit. She soon settled in for a long wait because she knew that her and her army could wait.  
  
Nautikus kept a watchful eye on the vast army that was sitting on top of a hill about 50 miles away from the city. He wondered why the army had not yet attack, but had just stopped on that hill and just sat there without moving very much. The only movement he could see were knights that were acting as messengers between the army. He could see in the very front was the famous General Nikata who he had to admit looked quite intimidating. She looked about seven feet tall and wore glittering white and gold armor, with a sword that any necromancer could fear. "Too bad that the army is out of range or we could have gotten rid of them with our spells," Nautikus thought to himself. He could only wonder what Nikata had planned in her mind. He turned down to wait in one of the command garrisons. Unfortunately, the necromancers did not have the patience the paladins had. Some of the necros thought to themselves that the paladins wouldn't attack at all, so some of them began to slack off. They lowered their weapons and let down their guard. They also turn their eyes away from the army they were supposed to be watching carefully! This was exactly what Nikata was waiting for. She saw as they began to slack off and decided that they attack at night when the majority necros were too lazy to keep their guard up. Nautikus was unaware of his defense slacking off, but it would almost be a fatal mistake.  
  
Soon, night fell over the glittering paladin army, but none of the necro defense was keeping an eye on them. "Perfect, the necros have no idea we will be coming, we will attack at once," Nikata thought to herself. She turned to her army, rose up a horn, and blew a low, but quiet note that only her army could hear. She had already made her army get ready for the attack signal and it had come. The paladin army charged toward the city with auras fully activated and weapons up. The necros on top of the city did not see them come until it was too late. Nikata summoned up a powerful holybolt and blasted down the city gate. The necromancers were startled to see a huge army suddenly pour into the city. Nautikus came out of the garrison to see that most of the holy army had already entered the city. He thought to himself " What! How could this happen?" The necros tried to use their cruses on them, but the priest deflected them away. Nikata smiled under her helmet as feeble necros tried to claim glory by trying to defeat her themselves. However, she struck with such speed that the necros didn't even have time to raise their wands. Her army had already slain almost half of the necro defense and they all knew that the paladins had a great chance of winning. Nikata turned on her horse and that was when she saw him. Standing in a rind of minions was the great General Nautikus. He was standing in the middle of his minion rind and was blasting paladins with spells that manage to get past his defense. "So, we finally meet foul one, surrender to the light and your sins might be forgiven," Nikata shouted to him. He turned and saw his rival standing there and taunting him to come and fight her. The paladins and necros saw what was happening and let the two of them fight to see who was the greater general. Nautikus charged at her with his wand raised, ready to send a curse at her, but he noticed something. She had multiply auras protecting her that seemed to be coming from herself. "Impossible, a paladin can only use one aura at a time," he thought to himself. That distraction gave Nikata the chance to swing her sword into the side of his helmet. He felt the impact full power, but his helmet protected him from getting hurt to badly. With his ears ringing, he tried to summon one of his minions to kill her, but she was too swift and casted a Fist from the Heavens to kill all the minions he had created. Nautikus swore under his breath, but suddenly felt his feet swept from under him. Nikata had swung her sword at his feet while he was distracted and now he lay on the ground at her mercy. She jumped down from her horse and held the blade of her sword at his throat. The necros couldn't believe what they saw. A woman defeated their greatest warrior! She held the blade unwavering at his throat and asked," are you going to surrender foul one or do you wish to join your minions in hell?" "I will never surrender to the likes of you scum," Nautikus snarled at her. "Very well then, prepare to join your foul kind in hell," Nikata yelled. She raised her sword at brought it down it stabbed his throat. Nautikus closed his eyes and waited to feel the pain of the sword in his throat. For, some reason it never came and he opened his eyes. Nikata was standing with her sword an inch away from his throat and she was shaking for some reason. Nautikus stared at her for a moment when suddenly a vision appeared in his mind. It was the same one that Nikata was having. The vision showed they were actually brother and sister or twins. "A voice in the vision said," the tattoos on your arms, explain that you are the chosen ones to wield the gauntlets of Light and Darkness. You will know where to find them." The paladins watched in shock as Nikata dropped her sword and fell to her knees, clutching her head and groaning. The necros watch as their general had frozen and now also clutched at his head. "Retreat," Nikata said in a very weak voice before she fainted. Her officers carefully picked her up and the paladin army opened a giant portal and the great army disappeared through it. 


	5. Destiny Awaits

Ch.4  
  
Destiny Awaits  
  
And a New Empire is Born  
  
Nikata woke up in a hospital and as soon as she did, she was rewarded with a splitting headache got hold of her. Grinding her teeth, she muttered a prayer of healing for it. It began to lessen and she looked around. She was out of her armor and wore only a simple white tunic. Her sword and shield lay beside her bed. Then she remembered what had happened during the battle. She could still not believe that a foul necromancer was her twin brother, but now she knew of her past. "I can't believe that I am a chosen one for the gauntlets of power," she thought to herself. Before she could think about anything more, a healer appeared beside her bed and said," ah, I see that you are awake and please lay down for a moment, the Council wants to speak with you later." Nikata sighed to herself and thought about how the council would react to what she had to say to them. She could not help thinking about how her "brother" was thinking about right now. She knew that she would have to leave the church to find out about her future.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Necro capital, Nautikus woke to find himself in his room with all of his wounds healed. He had a pounding headache, but he ignored it as he got up. He was thinking about how he now knew that a paladin was his twin sister. HE could only be shocked to know that a person he had learned to despise and hate was a blood relative to him! He slowly got out of his bed and as soon as he did, a younger necro approached him with caution and said," please rest for a moment, the Elders want to talk to you as soon as you are strong enough." Nautikus snarled to himself as he thought of how the elders would react to not only find out that he had a holy paladin for a sister, also to say that she had nearly defeated him. He could not help wondering though about the gauntlets the vision talked about and how he and his sister were to wield them. He knew that he had to meet with her and to have his fate rest with her fate. He could only think about what his sister was thinking about right now.  
  
Nikata, still limping with stiffness from her wounds, made her way to the council's chambers in full armor. She stopped in front of the entrance and hid all of her thoughts and emotions behind her face and walked in. She immediately knew that the council had been talking and stopped when she entered because the chamber still rang with the echo of their voices. She cast a quick glance around the room and saw that all of the knights from captains and up had been called to the chamber as well to hear her side of the story on what had happened during the battle. "Well now, out greatest knight has finally arrived to defend her pride,' a council member drawled. She felt a flash of anger within herself, but she kept a tight grip on her emotions. "My lords, it was not my fault that we failed to capture the necro city and also failed to kill their general, Nautikus," she said in a careful voice to make sure that none of the scorn she felt was express in her voice. One of the knights watching the debate spoke up," it was all of her fault, she was there about to kill the scum and then she just froze like a coward," he spat. Nikata shot back," a vision had entered my mind as I was just about to strike the killing blow on him and it told me that he was my twin brother," she hissed. A great gasp was heard throughout the chamber and the knights whispered among themselves. "Did the vision explain anything else," a council member named Draco questioned. "Yes, it also explained that I am the chosen one to wield the gauntlet of Light," she answered. An even greater gasp was heard then the last one, but that was not all. Nikata also said," my brother is also a chosen one and he will wield the gauntlet of Darkness." Many of the knights developed jealous looks under their helmets to hear that his woman was to have the power of the Light. Draco, also jealous, but hid it from everyone asked," well now then that means that our knight will use her power to help us take all provinces to our cause?" Nikata now losing her temper spat out," is that all you care about," she raged," to take others and force them under your hand!?" "I will never help you and if you are suggesting that I kill my own brother to do it, then I say this!" She reached up and tore off the medallion that indicated that she was a general, hurled it at Draco's feet and hissed," I will take myself out of this corrupted place and make a new empire with my brother that will show you how two enemies, when solving their differences can make a powerful team, all those that agree with me will step forward." At first no one moved, then one by one, ten knights stepped forward to join with Nikata and her ideas. Draco looked on with surprise and yelled," what are you doing, you are poisoning the Light with these evil ideas, what will the angels say to see you join with those foul scum?" "We are not just joining with the necros," Nikata said," we will allow anyone that shares our ideas and you shall see." Then she whipped around and with her followers behind her, they left the chamber, never to return again. They only sat there in silence to see that their greatest warrior had left them. Back at the necro city, Nautikus had said almost the same thing and had also left his city to join with his sister. They would meet at the Temple and Light and Darkness to claim their powers.  
  
1 Coming Soon: The Granting  
  
Well did ya like it? Don't worry; I will try to write more chapters soon. Please send ideas or opinions for the story if you have any.( Oh, and don't' forget reviews! Diablo 2 is owned by Blizzard and I am only borrowing these characters so don't try to sue me stealing. 


	6. The Granting and a New Empire arises

Ch.6  
  
The Granting  
  
Former General Nikata rode on her horse swiftly with her followers close behind her. She could sense where the temple was and she knew that she would meet her bother there as well. Her followers trusted her with their lives and they did not ask where they were going. They made their way to the temple swiftly, battling demons and monsters along the way, and then they finally arrived at the gate. Already waiting for them was Nautikus and his own followers. Sister and brother approached the aged stone to try to find a way to open the gate. Then they saw two sockets shaped like hands and they knew what to do. Nikata and Nautikus placed their hands gently into the sockets and the gate suddenly gave a groan and the gate slowly opened. The small group made their way slowly into the dark room and they gave a look around. Around the entire room was the dragon sign and in the center of the room was a large pool of some kind of bright colorful liquid, but it wasn't water. Suddenly, the marks upon Nikata's and Nautikus's arms lit up and magical torches lit the entire temple for all to see. The temple walls were revealed to be covered in gold and the pool gave a loud rumble. The floor shook and the group tried their best to stay on their feet. Then separate pedestals, one light and one dark, rose out of the liquid. Nikata looked at her bother and they both nodded at each other. They both steeped toward the pedestals and then stone beneath them raised them up to their chosen spots and that was when they saw the gauntlets. The gauntlets rested within magical bubbles to prevent thieves from stealing them, the gauntlet of Light shined with a blinding light and the gauntlet of Darkness glowed with a smoldering black. Nikata approached the pillar cautiously and slowly put her hand into the bubble and pick up the gauntlet of Light. She examined it at first then slipped it onto her hand. Immediately the gauntlet fastened itself to her hand and she knew that she would never be able to take it off forever. Nautikus also had taken his gauntlet and it also fastened itself to his hand. They both felt the surge of power from both Light and Dark flow through their veins. As soon as they had both taken the gauntlets from the pillars a gate that was hidden in the back of the temple suddenly opened up. There, where the group could see, was a gigantic city surrounded by mountains and had a river flowing through it. The city looked as though no one had ever lived in it and had the kind of land that would make it a perfect city. The group knew that this was the empire that both Nikata and Nautikus would rule over. The city was meant for what ever use the chosen ones wanted it to be. Nikata turned around and looked at the group that looked up at them in awe. "This city will be for all those who share our ideas that all people should work together," she said. Soon, after about 10 long years, the city grew into a rich and prosperous city where paladins, necros, druids, assassin, sorcs, amazons, barbarians, and any other people that shared the same ideas that the two Guardians of Light and Dark shared as well. The people shared their skills with other, even making entirely new types of magic, making superior weapons that outmatch even weapons that the demons and angels could make, and they would always be recognized because they wore the Yin Yang mark upon whatever they wore. They had always tried to stay out of all conflicts and most empires never even knew that they existed. The warriors of this empire were noble and good-hearted, always helping whenever they could. It was always like this for many generations, until the other empires found out and grew jealous.  
  
Yippee! Finally done with ch.5! Hope you like the story so far and please send any comments or suggestions you have for the story! And please send your reviews! Coming next- Ch.6 The Great Battle. 


	7. Ch.6 The Great Battle

Ch.6  
  
The Great Battle  
  
Nikata looked happily around her and her brother's empire. It had been nearly 3 thousand years of peace and harmony for the people of the Ying Empire. She looked as though she was still at the age when she had first created this empire, but she and her brother Nautikus were actually about 3 thousand 20 years old. She looked down at her right hand where there was a gauntlet with a lethal looking spike in the middle of it. It was this object that kept her from aging and dying. She looked back down to the streets of the city from her palace balcony. From there she could see many people that once thought to have hated each other, now lived side by side without any conflict. She was still the great warrior that people thought of her, but she had given up that life a long time ago. Now instead of being dressed in her armor, she was dressed only in a simple white dress with the dragon Ying Yang sign on her chest. She still felt a pang of guilt in her chest when she thought of all the lives she had taken with her powers. Nikata had grown tried of all the fighting and now devoted her time to her adopted son, David. She had adopted him about 20 years ago when his parents had been killed in a demon raid and he was only a baby. The healers had been too late to try and reincarnate the parents. Nikata had noticed that he had been gifted, so she adopted him and taught him her style of fighting. He grew into a handsome young man who cared and loved his mother. He could use any weapon, but his favorite weapons were his blessed staff and Nikata's old sword that she had used when she was still a general in the Westmarch army. David was one of the few pure paladins that still existed in the empire, for most of the warriors in the empire had combined their magic together. Her brother had adopted David's brother, Nick. She took one last look down at the city before she turned to go to her meditation room to think about what would she do if she had time with David.  
  
Nautikus strolled down the streets to check out to see if all the city defenses were in top shape. People kept a respectful distance from him as the walked past. The temple that had tranformed into a large fortress defended the city. A gate with archers standing on alert watched the horizon for any attack and with the gate being blessed, nothing could break it down. He sighed as he thought of all the years of hardship he and his sister had been through. He still felt a tiny pang of jealousy when he thought back to the time when he found out that his sister was older then him by one second. He smiled as his thought of his adopted son Nick, who was one of the few pure necromancers in the empire. He knew that Nick was fiercely proud that he was the son of one of the most powerful beings that ever existed. He stopped to check on the fortress and then he turned to go back to his palace. His sister and himself each had their own palaces to their own design. He could only think of what he should do with Nick as he headed toward his own meditation camber.  
  
David Tomoe smiled to himself as he wander down the halls to the training room. He was around twenty-four and was about 6'2 with short brown hair. He had aqua blue eyes that shimmered brightly and was well built. He thought about his luck that he got adopted by one of the two great lords that ruled this empire with a stern, but kind hand. Most people knew him as Sir David, but he preferred to just be called David. He was dressed almost in full armor, minus the helmet, and carried with pride, his mother's old sword with its shining aura around it. It was a deadly weapon. He also kept his magic staff hidden by using the magic it possessed to make it hide within his very faith. He had learned to cast multiply auras and to use all the skills that paladins could ever know, but he also learned from his necro brother how to cast Holy Spear which was a skill similar to the necro's Bone Spear. Some people said he resembled his mother very closely when she was in her prime. He entered the training room quietly and dressed himself up as he prepared to face whatever the training magic threw at him. He waited and suddenly a small little red demon resembling a goblin rushed at him, a Fallen. He easily sidestepped its slash and sliced it in half with his sword. It died and soon more creatures of differing difficulty attacked him. After about an hour and with him panting slightly, he walked out and walked to his private chambers. After a quick shower and dressed in only a simple white tunic he walked out to Nikata's meditation chambers to have a talk. He stopped in front of the door that lead into the room, took a deep breath, and stepped in. The room resembled a peaceful forest with flowers, waterfalls, and tall trees. Everything in the room was cared for carefully by magic and David knew where to go to find his mother. He looked around carefully at a moment and then he found her sitting on a rock above a waterfall, with her eyes closed and not moving. She didn't seem to have noticed that he had entered so he thought it might be better to live, but then she said in her quiet, gentle voice," come in." He turned a little nervous as he walked slowly up to her and bowed down on one knee. She had opened her eyes and smiled at him and said," you do know that you do not have to bow down before me, my son." He raised his head to let his blue eyes meet her green ones and felt a small twinge of pride that she had addressed him as her son. She gazed at him with kind eyes as she studied him and marveling at how much he had grown into a handsome young man. She herself had never married and he, of course, had no interest in marrying either even with girls always flirting with him whenever he went down to the streets. She was only armed with a grand broad sword, with the blade shining with a sliver gleam, and delicate gold designs running along the blade. The sword had come from the gauntlet on her wrist, and David thought about how the spike on it could suck out the souls of Nikata's enemies. He also of course admired his uncle, who had not given up the way of the warrior and still had a fierce streak in him. He respected that his mother had given up that life, but he sometimes wished that he could actually see her in battle. She must of read his mind because she asked," you are probably wondering what I look in battle and I will tell you this," she said in a careful voice," that I was almost like and angel and demon in battle because I focus all of my attention in it, you might be able to see me one day." He knew that when she adopted him, she had granted him immortal youth and he could never die of old age and also never age. She sighed and looked at him with eyes that stated that he should go see his uncle. He smiled and bowed respectfully before he left, but he couldn't help but wonder when that time when he could see his mother in action. He walked off and thought about how his brother was doing.  
  
Nick Kore gave a grim look at the mess that he was looking at. He was a part time trainee for young kids who wanted to learn necro magic a little early and they had left this mess for him to clean up. The floor was littered with bits of bone from skeleton that had shattered because they were too weak and small green pools of blood from the demon that they had practiced on. He frowned and snapped his fingers. Instantly a large fire golem tromped up to his side and he ordered it to start cleaning up the mess. While he summoned up some skeletons to help clean, he heard a soft laugh come from behind him. He whirled around with his hands raised, but only saw his brother giving him a very cheeky grin. Nick could only glare and asked in a sarcastic voice," did you come here only to mock me or to help me?" "Well that would depend, what is in for me," David replied in his cool voice. Nick glared even more sourly at his brother and could only sulk in return. David smiled as he raised his hands and summoned a celestial to help with the cleanup. The celestial only had to do a single spell before everything in the room was the way that it was. David smirked, as Nick looked awestruck to see the display of power. "Mother taught me how to summon a few creatures for myself," he said. Nick snarled and asked with fire in his voice," why don't you duel me to see who is the greater warrior?" David looked surprised and replied," I always beat you when we duel, remember?" Nick only snarled and sent his golem to attack the celestial. The celestial only had to raise a hand and suddenly a bolt of light came out of its hand to strike the golem a killing blow. Nick was shocked, but he hid it as he raised his hands to fire a bone spear at his brother. David saw it coming and he simply pulled out his sword and threw straight at Nick. Nick dodged to the side, but the blade simply turned around and struck him a stunning blow. With stars winking in his eyes, Nick didn't see David use Holy Freeze and Nick recovered to find out that he was frozen in a cocoon of ice. He struggled to get out but he was stuck and David said rather smugly," I win again brother!" Nick could only slump in defeat when he felt a warm breathe of something behind him and the ice began to melt. David looked over to see his mother, with her hands raised, was using a holy flame to free his frozen brother. Nikata gave a stern look at the both of them and asked," Nick, you need to learn how to keep your pride in check." The two brothers could only look in shame, but no one in the empire would be prepared to what would happen next.  
  
King Charles smiled as he surveyed his empire. He was king of the mighty Westmarch kingdom and he knew that there was no other empire that could match his in grandness and the power of his troops. Lord Dracon survey his dark empire with satisfaction for he knew that there was no empire that could match the power of the necros. These two lords had made an agreement not to attack each other, but people could see that they still gave each other dirty looks. Dracon and Charles decided to have a meeting discussing the terms of their treaty. When both of their groups had been assembled, Dracon was the first to speak. "I think that this agreement is going very well Charles," he drawled in his confident voice. Charles mentally frowned when Dracon had not addressed him with his title, but before he could say anything in defense, a young paladin ran into the room with uncontrolled excitement. Charles glared at this young paladin and was about to yell at him, but the report that the paladin gave captured his attention. 'My king," he said while bowing deeply," we have captured a small party of unknown soldiers and they will not speak of where they came from." "Very well bring them in," Charles boomed. An escort of paladins marched in, but the group that they were escorting caught everybody's attention. The group of prisoners had a necro, paladin, and sorc in the group that was still standing tall even with the chains. What surprised everyone was the fact that the paladin and necro were standing side by side without giving each other dirty looks. The trio had a strange dragon symbol upon their shoulder plates and had rather grand weapons. "Well now, why don't we be cooperative and tell us where you came from," Dracon asked in a slimy tone. The paladin only gave him a dirty look and replied," I will not tell the likes of you scum where we have come from." "We have no reason at all to tell you anything about us," the sorc said with a voice that dripped with icy venom. The assembly was shocked by the boldness that the group was showing to them. "How dare you," Charles roared with spit flying out of his mouth," you should show some respect from your superiors." The necromancer smiled and replied," we answer to only one and you are not even close to what our leaders have." "Why you foul…..," Dracon hissed when suddenly they heard a voice that said," it couldn't be!" Everyone whipped around to face a veteran necro that was looking at the group with awe. "What are you talking about soldier," Dracon spat. The necro still looked at them, but replied," those are from the legendary Ying empire, I just know it!" The trio stiffened and kept their eyes on the ground. Charles looked delighted of finding such people, for he had heard that the Ying people had a lot of power. "Why don't you summon you leader so that we can have a talk," Charles asked in an oily voice. The three looked at each other and the paladin nodded. The paladin closed his eyes and began to pray in a monotone voice. Suddenly, a white whirlwind appeared in front of the two greedy leaders and a tall white, female figure materialized in it and gave a cool look around. The woman appeared to be around thirty and was quite tall. She had dark, black hair that had a white streak along the middle of it and had startling bright green eyes. What really got everyone's attention was the white and sliver gauntlet that stretched to the person's elbow and glowed with a soft white light, with a long spike in the middle of it. The necro, paladin, and sorc had dropped to their knees and bowed before the figure. The woman gave the leaders a icy glare and said," I am the leader that you wanted to speak with." Charles looked stunned at her beauty and asked in a flirty voice," why don't you tell us your name cutie?" She only gave him a glare that could burn holes in a wall and replied," don't flirt with me for I am wise in the way of fools, but my name is Lord Nikata Tomoe." The entire group of paladins in the room gave a great gasp. They had heard of Nikata and thought her to be dead, but she stood before them looking as though she had never aged. Charles looked stunned at her boldness, but he recovered and asked," why don't your empire join wit us, we could become invincible and crush all who oppose." Nikata only snarled," why should I help you idiots, you two can't even work together without trying to outdo each other." Dracon sneered and said," we are powerful and you have no hope at all to defeat us. Why don't you just surrender and admit your empire is no match for ours?" The "rouge" paladin had gotten to his and shouted," we are not weak for we show how when people put they differences aside and become friends, they are all powerful!" "Very well then, is that a challenge for a war," both Dracon and Charles roared. Nikata and her followers only gave them a look of scorn and they all replied," yes." With that answer Nikata summoned a whirlwind of light that swallowed up her and her warriors to send them to safety back at the Ying Empire. Charles had a look of pure hatred and he knew he would be able to crush the non- believers.  
  
Nautikus saw that when his sister had returned, she had a look of pure annoyance. He knew immediately that she was not happy and he asked in a careful voice," is something the matter?" She looked at him and her expression softened as she answered. "The new king of the Westmarch kingdom and the new leader of the necro kingdom have declared war on us." The entire council of all the different tribes of people looked shocked. The representative of the druids whose name was WindRider gasped," They wouldn't dare go that far for they are cowards when it comes to war!" Rasca who was the leader of the Amazons frowned and asked," Are you sure that they would be that stupid?!" Nikata gave them a bitter look and replied," Yes, they have declared war on us, but we will show them who are the true people that show real friendship." David who was not only Nikata's son, but he was also was the leader of the paladins shouted," We will show them what a real empire is!" The entire room gave a rallying cheer and Nautikus knew that this battle was going to be a long, but great one. David knew that Nikata would probably not fight in the beginning, but he hoped that she would fight at some point.  
  
Charles grinned as he looked at his great army that was gathered a few miles away from the fortress that guarded the entrance to the Ying Empire. It had taken days of painful research, but they had finally found the way to the so-called "Hidden Empire." He looked to the west where he could see where Dracon's troops were gathered. He himself was dressed in a grand armor made by the best smith in the kingdom and had a mighty sword. Dracon looked at his mighty and dark army that was west of the glittering paladin army. He gave a tight simile and waited for Charles signal to attack. Nick looked scornfully at the two armies that were a few miles away because he knew that although their army was smaller, it was a lot more trained and powerful. Nautikus was personally leading the defense and David was in command of the main army that would engage the enemies when they attacked. David shouted one last warning," Will you submit to us or will you perish?" " Charged!," shouted Charles. With a great battle cry, the paladins and necros surged forward. David sighed as he saw the army coming straight for them and signal to his men. All the soldiers that were trained to use far range attacks summoned up their deadly attacks and set them off. Charles looked shocked when he saw spells such as bone spear, teeth, poison javelin, and other spells he didn't recognized. The spells ripped through the enemy lines, slaughtering thousands on soldiers. Screams ripped through the air as the soldiers felt the spells punched right though them. David and his army swung into the battle. Battle cries and shouts echoed though the air as the armies clashed together. David was a whirlwind of blades and spells as hundreds of paladins and necros that were foolish enough to confront him, died in his way. One paladin managed to hit one of the Ying soldiers, but he was shocked to see that it didn't even leave a scratch! The barbarian the paladin had hit responded with a loud battle cry and sliced the paladin's head clean off. Dracon smiled as he fired a bone spear at a druid who managed to get away from it by dodging to the right. Suddenly he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head that made him see stars. His helmet had saved him and he whipped around to face a young necro who had a gold band that ran from his shoulder to his waist that indicated that he was a general. Dracon snarled," who are you to dare strike the leader of the greatest empire ever!?" The young necro smiled and replied," my name is Nick Kore or to be short, your executioner!" Nick then swung down a large sword with a black blade that burned with an unearthly green fire. Dracon managed to duck beneath it and gasped," what in all of hell is that blade?" "This is the Grim Sword, one scratch from it and it will drain your soul out of your body to be put to my use," Nick replied. Dracon snarled and swung his wand into Nick's wrist that caused him to drop the Grim Sword. "Grab that sword for me," Dracon shouted to one of his men. The necro pick up the blade only to give a pained scream and his soul was sucked into the blade. The Grim Sword then floated into the air and zipped right back into Nick's hand. "This sword can only be held be its rightful owner," Nick smirked. Dracon could only stare in dismay. Charles was shocked that his weapon had almost no effect against the Ying armies' armor and by luck he had managed to knock off the helmet of a druid who stared up at him with no fear in his eyes. Charles grinned and was about to deliver the killing blow when something struck him hard in the ribs. Charles fell from his horse and turned to see a tall and young paladin general. "You will not dare strike down one of my brethren," the paladin shouted. "Who are you to dare strike the king of the great Westmarch Kingdom," roared Charles. The paladin replied in a disgusted voice," my name is David Tomoe and I know that you are no king!" "We will see who is the right one fool," Charles sneered. He raised his sword and swung it with all of his strength. David simply raised a bright sword that burned with a bright, white fire and blocked the blow easily. Charles gasped," What the devil is that sword!?" "This sword belonged to my mother and it now protects me in battle," David replied. Charles suddenly leaped with surprising height and grabbed the sword. He howled with pain as he felt a burning feeling in his hand and let go of the handle. David shouted," Ha, this blade can only be held by the rightful owner!" Charles only sneered and the battle between the two paladins began. Nautikus was busy with his own men to prevent the enemy from entering the city gate. Nick was holding quite well against his own until Dracon decided to play dirty and he picked up one of his own men and threw it at Nick. Nick managed to fend of the man, but the lost of concentration allowed Dracon to swing his dagger into Nick's helmet. With a nasty slash on his face, Nick could only stare at Dracon with shame that he had not seen the trick. David also was tricked when Charles picked up a handful of sand and threw it into David's face. The visor of his helmet prevented the sand from damaging his eyes too much, but it blinded him for a moment. Charles then knocked him off of his feet and was about to deliver the killing blow. Dracon stood victorious over his foe and suddenly felt a stunning blow to the side of his head. Nautikus now stood over him in rage and hissed," you keep your slimy hands off of my son!" Charles grinned over his victory, but didn't see the figure behind sneaked up on him. David stared up at Charles with hate as he saw the sword swing toward his head, but then a brilliant white blade appeared out of nowhere that blocked the blow. Nikata stood next to David with burning rage all over her face. "You will keep your hands off of my son you slime ball," Nikata said in a quiet and deadly voice. David was shocked to see his mother in full armor and knew that his long time wish would come true. All the men of all the armies stopped when they saw that their leaders were fighting each other and stopped to watch. The two final duels had begun!  
  
Whew! Finally done with Ch.6! Sorry for the long time, but I didn't have the time to type that much! _ Stupid Sat 9! Hope you can send in your reviews and I'll try to work on Ch.7 soon! Coming soon Ch.7 The Final Duels 


	8. Ch.7 The Final Duels

Ch.7  
  
The Final Duels  
  
Nautikus glared at Dracon who was shocked to see that another necro would dare strike at him. Dracon sneered," can't you recognized your superiors, you should be bowing before my feet." "I would rather have my throat slit then bow before the likes of you," Nautikus snarled in return. Dracon gave a loud battle roar and charged at Nautikus with his wand raised high above his head. Nautikus simply sidestepped and swung his sword down on Dracon's helmet. With his helmet ringing loudly, Dracon whipped around only to be whacked in the face by the flat side of Nautikus sword. Dracon fell down on his knees with stars swimming in front of his eyes and Nautikus only laughed at him. "You don't deserve to be a leader if you can't even avoid an attack like that," he laughed. He began chanting under his breath as a huge skeleton that looked like the skeleton of a dragon appeared. Dracon gasped and scrambled to one side as the skeleton dragon threatened to squash him flat. The dragon gave a loud roar and tried to bite Dracon in half with its massive jaws. Dracon scurried around like a scared child while Nautikus, Nick and his troops looked on with amusement. Dracon's troops, however, were shocked to see their great leader running round like a fat chicken. Nautikus grew bored after a while and stuck his sword out a bit, causing Dracon to trip on it and fall flat on his face. Dracon only looked up to see the dragon about to step on him. Dracon finally managed to cast bone spear on it and the dragon shrieked before it crumbled to dust. "Hmmm, I surprised that you lasted that long against that creature, you could be stronger then you seem," Nautikus said with mild surprise. Dracon only gasped out," Well*gasp* I didn't*gasp* become the leader*gasp* of the necros*gasp* if I wasn't a good warrior*gasp*." Nautikus only chuckled and raised his hands to cast iron maiden on Dracon. Dracon leaped to one side just in time to avoid the curse. Nautikus, tired of toying around with this coward, swung his sword into Dracon's right leg. Dracon let out a loud scream of pain as he felt the sharp blade of the sword bite into his leg. Nautikus dug the sword deeper into Dracon's leg until he had sliced it right off. With blood squinting out of the lethal wound, Dracon fell to his back. "Your lucky that I decided not the suck out your soul with this blade, but unfortunately the blade is poisoned," Nautikus said as he stepped over Dracon's convulsing body. After a while and with a final yell, Nautikus drove the spike that was on his gauntlet into Dracon's head and while Dracon screamed in agony, everyone could see the white soul of Dracon flow into the black gauntlet on Nautiku's wrist. All of the necros that had followed Dracon into this battle fell to their knees and bowed in defeat before the great leader. Nautikus could only look helplessly at his sister as she fought the other corrupted leader.  
  
Nikata grunted as she blocked yet another blow from Charles. She had blocked all of his attacks ever since they had started fighting and she was growing tired of it. While Charles wasn't looking, she muttered a spell under her breath. "Why don't you give up and admit that you can never defeat me," Charles sneered as he swung his sword at her side. She raised her shield to block the blow and swung her own blade into the side of his head. With his ear ringing, Charles was stunned for a moment. A moment was all Nikata needed as she summoned a celestial dragon before him. Charles could only gape at the great dragon that now stood in front of him.( look at the song dragon in the Dungeon and Dragons monster manual)The dragon sang a victory song as it opened its mouth and white lighting streaming from its mouth. Charles managed to dive out of the way of the lethal white lighting that missed him by inches. Nikata had hate written all over her face that was hidden beneath the war helmet that she wore.( Nikata's and Nautikus' armor looks like the armor of the Dark Lord from Lord of the Rings, I forgot his name.() David could only be shocked to see his usually peaceful and cool temper mother now standing before him as a very anger warrior. The dragon was still trying to fry Charles into a crisp when Nikata once again raised her hands. Now a celestial warrior wielding a large golden sword appeared at Nikata's command. Suddenly, right in front of all his warriors, Charles fell to his knees and begged for mercy. The two holy creatures stopped, unsure of what to do. Nikata could tell that he was only trying to buy time to save himself, but she pretended to give mercy to him. Charles then sneered, charged right pass the dragon and warrior, with his sword raised high. Nikata only pointed her sword in front of her, causing Charles to impale himself in the blade. Charles could only gasp before a white flame spread from the sword to engulfed him in a fiery death. Nikata only looked down coldly at the pile of ashes that once was the so-called king of Westmarch. She then turned to the paladins that stared in shocked at the remains of their great leader. They only looked up at her and bowed before her in defeat. David could only think of how his mother had been a fearsome zealot in battle. Nikata turned to gaze at her son and put a hand on his shoulder." Now you know why I try not to fight, I only stop when my opponent lies in ruin before me," she said to him sadly. He nodded in understanding as she said again," I will once again try to ignore the calling of the warrior." The two creatures that she had summoned in battle disappeared in a bright flash of light. Nautikus approached his sister cautiously and they both turned to look into the sunset. David knew that although other empires know respected them, this wasn't the last time that they would fight for the demons still ran wild.  
  
Yea! Done with the story! I am thinking about writing a sequel so don't worry! Oh and by the way, this story took place during the events of Diablo 1, so you can guess that the next story will take place during Diablo2. Sorry that I didn't tell you that earlier. ( And please keep sending in reviews! 


End file.
